


Кружка

by WTF_Brucky_2018, Xlamushka



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka





	Кружка

Брюс с некоторым недоумением разглядывал темно-серую кружку с беспорядочно разбросанными белыми точками. Кружка была большая, любимой им простой цилиндрической формы с удобной ручкой, но абсолютно ничем не примечательная, мрачноватая и скучная. Разительно отличающаяся от остальных купленных. 

За покупками отправились спонтанно, потому что единственная, любимая обоими кружка, из-за которой случались споры и едва ли настоящие баталии на кухне, та самая с дурацким смайлом и маленьким сколом у края, вчера разбилась. Чашек в доме хватало, но были они одинаковыми — белыми и маленьким, и Баки с Брюсом пришлось поехать в магазин. Посуду решили покупать с запасом на гостей, почти час блуждали по отделу в супермаркете; каждый выбирал на свой вкус, и трофеи друг друга начали рассматривать только дома.

Баки включил чайник, забрал у Брюса темно-серую кружку-замарашку и поставил в центр стола. Дождался, пока чайник с щелчком отключился, и жестом фокусника снял его с подставки. Он наливал кипяток медленно, тонкой струей, и по мере наполнения кружка меняла цвет. Она стремительно наливалась яркой синевой, а между белыми точками проступили линии, соединяющие их в созвездия. За мрачным облачным покровом глянцевой поверхности показалось звездное небо. 

Кружка заворожила обоих. Ее простая технологическая магия. Баки наливал кипяток, Брюс споласкивал холодной водой, Баки обнимал ее бока обеими руками — на чашке проявлялись продолговатые отпечатки от живых пальцев и ничего от бионических. Через несколько минут стало ясно, что при всем богатстве выбора, любимая кружка снова одна на двоих.

Уже ночью в постели, когда Баки почти уснул, Брюс вдруг рассмеялся тихонько.

ㅡ Ты чего? — сонно прохрипел Баки.

ㅡ Эта кружка должна быть моей.

ㅡ Почему?

ㅡ Мы близнецы.

Баки шевельнулся и невнятно пробурчал:

ㅡ Я бы спросил, ты не приболел ли, но нам с тобой это не грозит. Поздравляю с найденным родственником. Надеюсь, ты не со всеми своими родственниками спишь?

ㅡ Ты не понимаешь, ㅡ Брюс приподнялся на локте. ㅡ Она как я, когда закипает, меняет цвет.

— Так ты про кружку…

Баки вздохнул со смешком, притянул Брюса к себе, поцеловал в смеющийся рот и уложил к себе под бок, придавив для верности рукой.

ㅡ Забирай. 

На столе в кухне стояла волшебная кружка скучного серого цвета.


End file.
